Young Medic
by DiavolD
Summary: The young doctor's childhood and his upbringing in an all boy medical school. But what happens when you uncover a truth about a secret war and world domination plan?
1. Chapter 1: Doktor Who?

Chapter 1: Doktor Who?

A young man sitting alone in a polished wooden chair at a matching polished table. At his left were piles of medical books, all varying in size and towering over him, blocking the brightly shining afternoon sun. He didn't mind being alone, even in the eerily quiet library where the other students should be studying, he didn't mind at all. Besides, the young man was reading intensely at the tattered thick-covered leather book. He found how interesting this book was decades old, yet it had information or documents in it he had never learned nor read before. Flipping the pages slowly and carefully, he tapped on specific text, indicating to make notes out of those lines and study them.

His slightly navy blue eyes scanned the pages mechanically, not missing a single word or losing focus. He unconsciously grinned with his perfect white teeth, wickedly at the dismembered bodies drawn in the worn pages. Oh, how the boy loved to see the pale flesh laying cold with blood bleeding out. The mere thoughts of dead, cut-up bodies aroused him in delight. He chuckled evilly to himself, and rolled up his white uniform sleeves to his elbow. Running his slim fingers through his black sleek hair, he had taken sudden notice of another young boy standing at the entrance of the library.

But he ran out into the endless hallways in panic, not wanting to be seen for some apparent reason. Now alone again, he heaved a heavy sigh and went towards the large window to marvel at the town, Stuttgart, Germany. Where he was born and raised, and studied biology, anatomy to be more exact. But he wanted to leave and study at foreigner schools, and not be cooped up here for the rest of his life. The boy straightened out his light brown vest and raised his thin glasses up a bit in the middle with his fingertip. He then went back to his enormous pile of books stacked upon one another, circling around the table with his leather dark brown boots.

Books were his one, and only friend. Everyone else avoided him, calling him Verrückt Doktor, Wahnsinning Junge, or geistig zerrüttet and so on. But, he didn't care, he believed the other children here are all idiots, fools. Not understanding the beauty of the human body and the science involved within it, those stupid mindless kids. He arrogantly smirked, while running his fingers up and down the spines' of books, not really choosing another medical book.

Down the hall, were footsteps echoed through the silence, alerting the young man. The same boy he saw earlier ran right by the library where the "Doktor" was. The tired boy instantly turned back and stopped at a halt in front of the doorway, catching his breath. Still panting, the boy gestured with his arm and hand at the door opening. The young man surrounded by books in the library was startled, and even more bewildered when a middle aged lady walked in with such authority, dressed in all purple with pink stock leggings.


	2. Chapter 1: Doktor Who?(2)

Chapter 1: Doktor Who?(2)

The woman was wearing a business like suit, but re-colored in a bright purple hue. Both her dress shirt and knee length skirt were the same color, even her large round earrings and painted nails are purple too. The make-up above her eyelids were a lavender purple is also purple, like the rest of her outfit, including her dark purple flats, ridiculous. The only non-purple thing she has on her is the light pink stockings and her shiny red lipstick. The boy looked at her bony right hand, and between her index and middle finger was a white lit cigarette. The smoke emitting from it was visible, dancing in wisps and rising up to disappear into the surrounding air near her head. The hairstyle she had was unbelievable, a wide white streak in the middle with an abundance of hair shaped in some kind of a bowl.

The stench of the cigarette's smoke bother him, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. The mysterious lady in purple saw his reaction, so she dropped the cigarette, falling gently, and landed on the waxed floor with no sound at all. She then crushed it with her foot, causing a soft crunch sound under her shoe.

"Is that better?" asked the lady in purple with a straight serious look. But the boy stood motionless, nonresponsive. He stared at her blankly, but cautiously at the same time. The woman walked over to the wooden table filled with books swiftly, in a high confidence stride. At the table, she took out a folder from who knows where and threw them on the surface, near the thick books, and numerous pieces of paper with clips of photographs slipped out as the folder slid a bit. In huge bold red ink, the folder was labeled "FUTURE," and she took a page from the corner and flicked it in comfortably in her hand.

"I know you speak English, young man." said the lady. "It says it right here in your "languages" section, German, French, Russian, and oh look, English." Her voice obviously hinted in a sarcastic way, which made the boy furrow his eyebrows together. He pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to keep a poker face, but show he did not appreciate the mockingly tone.

"Ja, I do." responded the young man plainly, not wanting to give anything away. He saw an evil smile twitching at the corner of the lady's mouth, yet at the same time, inviting almost.

"Good, I was beginning to think you have autism." she said smiling, causing the boy to have chills run down his spine. "I didn't want to force you to speak by bringing your parents up to such a chatty conversation we're having." In an instant, he perked up at the word "parents," and he began to fume.

"So what is your name?" she asked, not caring about his feelings.

"You may call me Herr Doktor," challenged the boy in authority, trying to sound intimidating in a business-like fashion. He stared at the lady's eyes intensely, clenching both his hands into a fist.

It was his turn to swing the odds in his favor against this woman, and try to find out what she wanted from him, and how she knew so much.


	3. Chapter 2: Bargaining Your Future

Chapter 2: Bargaining Your Future

To Doktor's shock, the woman started to crackle hysterically. Pulling her head back and facing the ceiling giving off a diabolical laugh. This caught the German boy off-guard and he stepped back in surprise. He was not expecting her to react in such an unprofessional way, and felt embarrassed and couldn't help but blush. Everyone he met took him seriously in the past, but her, she made him feel embarrassed for the very first time. It was not a good feeling, and began to feel frustrated, only making his cheeks redder than it was before. He tried to contain himself, but clenched his fist tight, discoloring his knuckles into a pale white.

"Vhat ist so funny!?" blasted the boy at the purple lady. She stopped immediately, no longer laughing now. Slowly bringing her head back forward to face the young man in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and her face had a sour expression on.

"Who are you to yell at me, mister?" questioned the woman whose face was near his own. "Who do you think you are, especially when I'm here to give you an offer?" Doktor leered back, taking another step behind him. He tried to regain his posture, but his face is still red from embarrassment.

"Vhat offer und vho are you?" asked the boy, trying to not shudder at the woman's powerful aura. Something about her atmosphere is cold, icy, yet filled with raw, heated energy. Doktor never seen quite a person like this woman in his whole 15 year life. And it's not just the hair.

Again he saw an evil smile crept across her face. "My name isn't important, so I'll tell you my position, Administrator," introduced the Administrator, "But call me Admin for short, for time purposes. And my offer to you is this."

Admin took out a pamphlet from thin air, and handed it to the German. The young man reached out his hand to take it, but stop for a moment. First hesitating, but then took the pamphlet carefully. He read the cursive title and his eyes widened behind his glasses. Looking up at the Admin who was grinning ear to ear, and looking back down at the pamphlet once more, his mouth opened to speak.

"Zis institution..." his voice unable to say anything else, from total shock.

"Would you like to attend?" sneered the Administrator as she took a slim cigar and put it in her tight mouth and lit it.


	4. Chapter 2: Bargaining Your Future(2)

Chapter 2: Bargaining Your Future (2)

His mouth opened in amazement, in total disbelief that _this_ woman was giving him such a grand opportunity. An opportunity he has been hoping for his entire life in boating school, somewhere he didn't want to be. Forced here actually, but he didn't have a choice, but now he did. Can he finally leave this cursed place and be done with every idiot in this school and his…..parents? What do they think of _this?_

His throat became very dry, swallowing constantly, trying to moisten it again. Doktor knew if his biological parents disapprove, they could terminate whatever contract she wanted to give him, or worse, the offer itself. There was nothing he could do to stop his parents from deciding his fate, his future.

The whole time Admin was smoking quietly, dragging the cigarette every now and then. Watching the German boy sweating in nervousness and tremble was extremely entertaining, since this is what she did to people every day.

Docktor's head was swirling viciously with thoughts, with both positive and negative clashing violently together. How he hated his parents to their very core, but wanted them to be pleased at the same time. Should he say yes now and see what his parents want later? Or say no and pretended she never came into the library and his parents wouldn't even know?

"Don't worry, your parents' decision will not affect your choice," interrupted the Administrator.

"But mein parents are highly re-"he tried to protest but the Admin cut him off midsentence.

"Yes, it seems they have a very high status in Germany, no, in the whole continent of Europe," she nodded understandingly, but gave a quirky smile soon afterwards. "But my status goes beyond of what your parents managed to achieve."

"How, vhat do you mean?"

"Let's just say the world is mine, _literally_," said the middle aged woman while picking her pointed painted nails as if it was nothing special. "But that's enough about me, what's your answer?"

The boy was silent, pressing his lips together into a thin line again, looking utterly speechless.

"I do hope it is a positive one, yes?"

"I…" trailing off once more, thinking twice about his answer.

"You, what?"

"I vill take your offer," said Doktor with finality, wanting to imply he was not going to back down under any circumstances.

Calmly, Admin took another puff from the roll filled with black tobacco. "Excellent, I was hoping I didn't travel here to waste time and money," replied Admin as she sat down on the corner on the table near the folder.

"Now, down to business, I indirectly own this facility. Meaning it's up to the staff members run it as they see fit but, I still owe it. They allowed me to choose three children of my own choice every four years to take the admission test. I'm sure you heard about this institute, being a person who studies medicine yourself?

The young man nodded silently, wanting to listen what she has to say.

"You do know where it is, right?

"Ja, Amerika, NÜ York."

"Very good, and I have chosen you to be one of the three to take this placement test, which has been set for you. There are two types for the test, special and regular. Regular only has two parts, a multiple choice and written portion, meanwhile the special has three. The same first two parts as regular, but the third involves dissecting an animal of the school's choice for the year's test. You will be mandatory to take the special placement test, do you understand?"

Again, he nodded silently, following every word she had spoken.

"All three I have chosen will be mandatory to take the special version, so you're not the only one. The test will be out of 300 points, 100 for each part, but 200 for the regular. The test will be difficult; I am not going to lie."

"Ist ze price is to pass the test or else?" asked Doktor.

"Close, but not quite, I'm afraid of the test being too _easy _for you. Given the facts of what you do know and what you don't from your bio, you will ace this test. You will have to pass, but your score must be in the top three this year. Not only you are competing against the other two I have personally chose, but thousands of others around the globe who choose the special admission test. They may be on the same level as you, or even higher."

"Vhat if I do pass, but I'm not in ze top zree?"

"Then I will not permit you to study in this top facility and forbidden you to even take the test again to retry. Am I clear?"

"You are, but vhat ist ze difference between the special and regular admission test?"

"If you pass the special, you will have more to endure in your studies, but are funded more than the regular."

"I see..." said Doktor with his sharp blue eyes looking downwards to the well kept floor. The woman's words worried him, and diminished his confidence. He only had one shot at this, and he had to make it count. Otherwise, the opportunity will be wasted and efforts will be in vain.


	5. Chapter 3: Raus Raus to Amerika!

Chapter 3: Raus Raus to Amerika!

The purple lady took another long drag from her cigarette, until she finally decided to take out a golden ticket and an ID. Placing it on the wooden table firmly, and was about to get up and leave. But she paused for a second, and took out a thick large orange package and collected back the folder labeled "FUTURE."

"If you have any more questions, all the answers you need are in this," said the Administrator, pointing a finger at the orange envelope. "Your ticket tells you the place, time, and date when you will be leaving Germany to America by plane.

"Vait, zere aren't any nearby ports," stated the German boy nervously. "How am I supposed to get zere?"

"My agents will escort you to France by car, where the airport is. It will be a very long and tiring trip. This will be the first, and last time we will meet personally, and I hope you understand why."

And with that, the Admin got up and walked herself out of the library, but stopped at the doorway briefly. With her backside facing the young boy, who was feeling overwhelmed, she gripped the door frame gently. She was facing forward into the empty halls, but her head was slightly turned so she could her see him in the corner of her eye.

"_Do not fail me_," she whispered harshly and walked out, leaving him alone in the library by himself.

Doktor walked over to the table, ignoring the ticket and envelope, shoved the huge pile of books out of the way. At the very bottom was a sheet of paper, it was from the folder that contained all his personal information. It has slipped under the books and the Admin must have missed it. There was a sentence in bold letters in the center of the page, and the only thing too. It read: **Developer of the ****Medi Gun****. **

His shoulders slumped, thinking he would actually find useful information instead of an odd sentence. He has been eyeing that piece of paper for quite a while, and wanted to read it when she left. His expectations were too high and shrugged it off. Pinching the side of the shiny ticket, Doktor read the front side.

A few minutes later, you can hear him cursing in German and running to his dorm. He needed to start packing right away, ASAP. It was 11 A.M, but the flight took off at 10 P.M, today.

"Mein Gott, mein Gott!" yelled Doktor as he dashed up the stairs to the fifth floor. According to the ticket, the escort will come at 1 P.M, leaving him only two hours to pack. His single lock of black hair on the front swayed back and forth furiously as he ran as fast as he could. He imagined all the books that needed to be crammed into bags, and there were at least 50 of them! Not to mention his violin and bow, his night clothes, and his personally favorite vest and matching tie.

Out of breath, he made it to the front of his dorm, exhausted. He wasn't much of a runner, but his speed wasn't bad. In fact, he could be on a track team, but not for stamina. He began quickly tossing stacks of clean day and night clothes into luggage bags that he had for ten years. Those bags used to pack all his childhood possessions when he first entered this boating school, now he's using them to finally leave. They didn't look old or worn out, they were still bright red with black wheels and handle made of plastic.

He successfully managed to put in ten pairs of pants and ten shirts with ten vests, five pairs of socks, another pair of boots, fifteen medical books and files, and his costumed made violin case with an elaborately designed violin with bow. Doktor also put his comb with his toothbrush and toothpaste in another bag inside the luggage. Too bad he couldn't fit as much books as he wanted. He looked up at the dusty grandfather clock in the corner of his dorm, ticking its life away slowly.

The time now was 12:00 P.M, giving him an hour to relax before he leaves. Doktor got up from crouching over his belongings and went over to his bed. He laid the back of his head on the soft pillow and his body on top of his sheets. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep; all those mixes of emotion burned Doktor out.


End file.
